


The Secret affair of Michael Phelps and Beyonce

by irishmacchiato



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Nothing but love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishmacchiato/pseuds/irishmacchiato





	The Secret affair of Michael Phelps and Beyonce

_“Only I can change my life, No one can do it for me”_

_\- Carol Burnett_

 

There were basically mountains and trees. That was the interminable view during the longest car ride of my life. 

 

I watch through the murky window of Eliza's vintage Buick Riviera. It was never-ending rows of tree as we pass the hallow road slow, it was approaching calm and peaceful but the purpose of being here to witness was nothing but conflicting. The clouds were engorged and served as complimenting backdrop of this pristine scenery. 

All I see are these faultless and perfect images of trees standing upright and completely straight, the mountains with flawless edges, it's as if it was painted by the most adept and still hand. When you look closer, the whole facade changes, the trees are historic but almost decaying. They're no different from the majority of people here on earth. I would know, since I've lived here long enough to see all the pretentious humans as they shamelessly conceal their imperfections. People tend to change their true selves for revolting reasons like to please the people around them and to make them blend in the society. That's why I have to suffer with them, in spite of the fact that I'm not one of them, and I share no biological radix or origin with them. I'm a Kryptonian and yet here I am, trying to conform. 

I'm on my way to this camp, "How to become an Earthling- An Alien to Human transformation camp"; even the title seems unintelligent. How can you change someone's nature if it's in their own genetic composition. I know Eliza is happy to have me and so as Alex but this is how off putting the world is, last week they put Alex into "how to make your kid straight camp", Alex and I share the same sentiments about how the new administration of one Lex Luthor makes his "promised land" actually rots. He doesn't have enough means to force all aliens to go back to their planets so he decided to build these stupid camps to teach Aliens humanizing lessons, if there's such a thing. It's plain cowardice if you ask me, Lex Luthor is intimidated of some Aliens who are capable of a lot of things. Eliza and Jeremiah was almost shameful and was clearly unhappy about this, but they were both law abiding citizens of National City. A whole month of mind-numblingly boring experience that's what this is. 

We pull up to the entrance location, there were other cars parked with alien teens grabbing their haversack bags out of the trunks, some parents are crying, it was all horrific to see, this is definitely the right place. I wonder if this was also the case for Alex being dropped off. I feel miserable and dejected the moment I stepped out of the car. 

"Are you going to be alright honey?" Jeremiah caught me off guard. There were no tears building on my eyes, like my sadness were trapped and held down by frustrations. 

"You know how much this is hard for us honey, and whatever happens by the end of all of this, you're still going to be our Kara, we love you for who you are" that's all Eliza said and to be honest, it was comforting at the very least. They both wrapped me to a warm embrace and left. 

I walk up to where the other aliens seem to be gathering, boys and girls situating themselves clearly uncomfortable as they painfully wait for something to happen. Some weird old men and women in uniform are off the side, gathering things and maintaining the messy lines. This is stupid, I said again. 

It's almost forever of standing and waiting until someone stands right next to me. I don't give them the satisfaction of turning to face them, instead just keeping my gaze in front of me.

they laugh. 

_"You don't look like an alien to me, why are you even here?"_  a purple colored guy said with a shrivel tone. My bag falls from the brink of my shoulder and I suddenly feel small while both of them look at me intently.

_"Don't be rude Ken, she looks cute...so are you one of those?"_  a girl's voice interjected. and She sounds polite despite the contradicting remark at the end. 

 

_"I'm sorry?"_  she looks as "human" as me I turn to her now because my human parents raised me to be polite at least. 

"the ones with “ _I shouldn't be here”_ kind of vibes because you completely look normal to me..."  she extended her arm and mentioned her name. Her name was Sam. 

"Kara...Oh no...to be honest I'm too alien for this shit" I shook her hand and slightly moved my glasses down to show off my eyes that was now blazing red, almost emanating my heat vision. 

"A kryptonian...there's more of us than you think" Sam mirrored my actions. She was also a kryptonian. I'm quite fortunate to meet someone like me, and to know other kryptonians exist in this wretched planet aside from Clark. She then chuckled at my awed expression, there was a crinkle at her eyes from the smile she gives me. 

"Well yes I'm kryptonian and also very gay, I guess you'll know where to find me the second I'm out of here." I joked. Both Ken and Sam laughed at my statement. But there was no lie to that, I'm supposed to join Alex next month. I hope she's still alive by then. 

"I can't believe they really fund these things. You're funny Kara, I already like you” Now we both laugh, and I'm surprised that someone's got me to talk this much when my blatant intention was to become taciturn the entire time in demonstration of my loathing. But I don't want to lose my mind while I'm here. 

I shake both Sam's and Ken's hand but not too much. "You're not the only gay here by the way" Ken winked at me, implying he was also gay. Soon enough, we were talking about a lot of things when our conversation was cut off by a woman on a stage tapping the mic that made the most bothersome noise. She was trying to catch all our attentions which she did unwantedly. We all look over and the woman started to clear her throat.

"Hello everyone, aliens...I'm Lilian Luthor, I will be the one in charge and also the co-founder of this camp" She continued saying senseless things. She was the mother of Lex Luthor.

I find myself distracted by other people gathering in the crowd, like the other girl few meters in front of me, who looks slightly human as well but with what looks like an elven ear,  _oh winn would love to see this_ who was a tolkien enthusiast. The Elven girl suddenly crosses her arms over her chest, looking uninterested and bored. Same. 

"Welcome and enjoy your stay" Lilian bellows, a smile on her face that I would trust if I didn't know what this camp was actually about. 

 

She goes on and on about a lot of things that doesn't interest me, except where the part she mentions about the dining area and food locations, she tried to hype about the upcoming activities and discussed about our expectations and results after all of these. To be painfully plain-speaking by the end of this, we’re still all going to be aliens. Near the end of her imperious speech and tedious promotion, a few more counselors appear on stage beside her, and my eyes zero in on two of the younger looking ones. They look about my age, and they're both girls. Suddenly it became a little appealing (I really am in a wrong camp), the other one seems to be more authoritative than the other, and with all her intimidating aura made her more attractive. Gorgeous, and who am I try to deny it, I’m standing here appreciating this beauty _Oh this is why I can’t quit humans._ This is also why I demanded to go with Alex, I can’t trust myself with girls with curves like that. Completely stunning and a work of Art if you asked me, breathtakingly beautiful from this view and from where I stand. Even from this agonizing distance, I can tell that her eyes will be the most dazzling eyes I’ve ever seen once I get too look at them closely, and the angle of her jaw makes her more captivating. She looks like one of those uptight types that’s secretly wild and freak in the bedroom, and wow if it wasn’t already hot out here with the sun gleaming down on us, it’s even hotter with the bonus picture in my head. Her shiny raven hair makes me want to touch it, the desire of my hands to run through those tresses is treacherous, I am weak and the only thing on my mind right now is to just feel and experience the beauty that it already is.

“Earth to Kara…hello?” Sam whispers as she waves her hand in front of my face, and I just shake my head, gaze still locked on the girl on stage. Sam probably followed my gaze because she snorted and also probably figured out who I’m looking at.

“Who’s that” I asked plainly still drawn into the girl I’m ogling at.

“Raven hair, pale one? Yeah?”

“Yes that one” She sucks in breath. “You’d get at least of a better chance with the other one” I looked at Sam, conveying the impression of my interest regarding the topic.  

“Who are they, may I ask?”

“The smaller one is Veronica Sinclair. She’s one of her best friends, both of their families are anti-aliens advocates that believe in putting us back to where we all came from. And the girl you’re hopelessly in love with is actually Lena Luthor.”

“Shut up…I’m not in love—wait, did you say a Luthor?”

“Yep…so you know…off limits for you” I just nod but what’s on my mind says otherwise as I continue to stare back at her.

Just perfect Kara, you’re totally a gay mess now, you just had to get a massive crush on a girl that you don’t have any chance with, not to mention, the one girl who probably has a considerable inclination to kill you if given the chance, A Luthor. _Oh I will let her take my life if that’s all it takes for her to notice me. See you’re useless Kara._

I endeavor myself not to brood too much all through out the introduction and it helps that Lena provides a delightful distraction, Lilian on the other hand, moves on to cabin assignments and says we can all get to unpack and settle in before lunch and our subsequent activities.

Thank Rao, I’m sharing the bunker with Sam and the Elven girl I saw earlier. I’m taking a mental note to remind myself to take a picture with this girl before this camp is over, for Winn of course. I figured not all of the ones joining this camp are aliens, there are some metahumans as well. The other girl who’s sharing the bed with the Elven girl is a metahuman with powers involving electric manipulation, she’s a bit more temperamental than me but nevertheless, she introduces herself as Leslie-the moment she finished unpacking her things.

Sam took all the liberty to occupy the bottom bed, while I have to use the ladder and hold myself up as I place my bags and such on the top bed. Across from me on the other bunk, was Leslie. Below her was the Elven girl, which now I call by her name as Cali. We decide to stick together as we head to lunch sitting at the same table.

There were few people at the cafeteria, as I would expect because I’m pretty sure everybody is immersed to their incessant sorrow and sadness. I on the contrary still have the will to eat, because let’s be honest, food is the only thing I would probably enjoy here, also Lena. _Lena…Lena…Lena…_ She’s still on my mind while I enjoy my lavish meal.

Everything ends so quickly after lunch, the afternoon activity ends up just being another seminar. One of the advisers named Jess tried to shove some guidelines, on how to only use our powers-never. Absurd. Leslie and I take turns waking each other up when we start to doze off. I actually tolerate her now. She could be really moody, but aren’t we all. Sam is back in the cabin sleeping, she sneaked out after lunch. Dinner is the same as lunch just different food, and then we we’re all returning to the cabins to have a good night sleep. It was an unremarkable day, and I’m still an alien and very gay. So what the fuck is the point of this.

 

 

***

 

One week past. It’s been filled with lots of seminars and some boring human activities like sports. Yes, don’t they realize, some aliens are too strong enough for this. Then I hear Veronica Sinclair lectures us “It’s better to win fair”, and I roll my eyes as an automatic response because what does that supposed to mean? I’m an alien, my strength and speed is completely natural and fair. They offer us this new tech bracelet, which they urge for us to wear all the time, it manages to suppress 70% of our alien genes. Some aliens like it, as they want to look much more human, which was depressing to watch. The seminars are nothing but nuisance for me, but the process of going through and sitting there half of the day, may actually just bore me to death, which is more bearable, I think. That’s what they want I guess, that’s their strategy. Hearing their compliments about how great we are during these activities and tests, but also instilling on our brains how we are aliens and are pretty much unwanted is mentally exhausting. This past week, my body grows more and more uncooperative due to my miserable condition, and my lack of sleep these past few days, adds up to my supposed quandary. It’s past 12 in the midnight, and I’m still wide awake.

All of my roommates are already fast asleep, and their snores provides confirmation. Sam keeps on shifting because that girl can’t stay still even on her sleep, apparently. I carefully climb down the ladder, being as quiet as possible to not wake anyone up. I shrug my leather jacket over my long sleeve sleep shirt, knowing it’s pretty cold outside at night from the other day’s scavenger hunt. My sweatpants keep my legs nice and cozy as I step outside, and I’m nice and warm as I walk along a random path I set for myself, just hoping that I’ll tire myself out and probably find my way back to sleep.

I stray away from the cabins, avoiding not to make any kind of noise.

I found myself walking towards the activity complex, just because it came to my mind that there’s a small park inside, beside the swimming pool area, the lights overhead being the only light in the camp right now aside from the dim lamps that light the walkways. We haven’t had any activity that involved the pool yet, only out by the dock and streams up in the mountain, to think of it, it was far more dangerous out there, they probably are really trying to kill us. I know we’re not allowed to be in there after hours. I know I’m an alien, but then again Eliza and Jeremiah raised me to follow rules, thank you very much.

Knowing that we’re not allowed is exactly why I’m surprised to see someone in there, swimming laps. Very well, of course but also very illegally since there isn’t a lifeguard on duty. I watch them, not really seeing the harm in doing so since I can’t sleep, and they’re already breaking a rule, so if it’s a rule not to watch someone swim, then they broke the rule first.

The person stops at one end, taking a moment to catch her breath. I see now that it’s a girl, so that’s a bonus for me. She then seems to be done for the night, pushing herself out of the pool with ease, muscles barely working as she escapes the water running over her from gravity and trying to pull her back down with it.

She turns to lean over and grab her towel by the bench on the other end of the pool. She’s just in bikini.

It’s Lena. Lena Luthor.

Wow, seeing a girl swimming in a bikini is a blessing enough, but knowing it’s Lena, what did I do to deserve this Rao? She’s in a bikini, skin wet and vulnerable to my gaze. She stands there, drying herself off casually, obviously not aware of my eyes drinking up the sight of her pefect body.

I’m a few seconds away from breaking through this fence and touch her, never wanting anything so bad before in my life. Rao, what is she doing to me?

Once she decides that she’s sufficiently dried off, she tugs on her own pair of sweatpants, but lucky for me she doesn’t put on a shirt or cover up her bikini clad top half other than the towel that sits atop her shoulders to keep her wet hair off her back. I mean I’d love to see her back, but her front is nice too. Really nice, Like, wow, what a goddess.

I fumble for positioning, wondering whether I should go for a casual pose or a sexy pose or an ‘I don’t give a fuck’ pose…why Is this so freaking hard? Not like it’ll make a difference. I’m an alien, she’s a Luthor and probably straight. She probably the hates me the second she sees me. So I settle for the most unintelligent choice- sitting on the ground and leaning back on the fence. I’m like majorly cool. Nailed it.

Like I predicted she comes walking in my way, scrunching the towel around her hair and squeezing, trying to dry it. She stops when she sees me, tilting her head curiously. I’m a bit worried about what she’s going to do or say, because watching her being hot self isn’t against the rules, but being out after curfew is.

“Hi?” she says, with a tone of uncertainty. Nevertheless, her voice makes my heart stop beating for a solid second, not gonna lie. “What are you doing out here?” her voice was deep this time.

“I would ask the same thing but then, I’d feel stupid because your attire makes it pretty obvious.” That was smooth. Plus, the giggle I get in return is heavenly. I stand up from the ground, my hands nonchalantly scrub off the dirt on my sweatpants.

“You’re not gonna tell on me, are you?” she asks, smirking at me. She needs to stop that before I smack that look off her face with my lips…multiple times.

“Nope” just popping the p, acting casual and like I couldn’t care less. As if telling her mother would actually make sense at all.

“You didn’t answer my question, I could report you, you know” She then shifted to a more authoritative stance. Intimidation almost got the best of me, almost. I smiled at her.

“No you won’t” She chuckles again. “You’re right, I’m not going to” She’s pretty and nice, what a combo. Lord help me if she’s smart too.

“I couldn’t sleep…” I say giving her the answer she wants.

“Ah…Of course” she says,nodding thoughtfully. She gives the impression of being quite the opposite when she wears the formal attire back at the opening ceremony.

“Same here” I never sleep very well at this place, so I usually come out here, swim or jog around”

“that’s a bit dangerous don’t you think? Specially at night?”

“Nah…I can take care of my self, but thank you” she said simply, shaking her head. She continues to dry her hair.

“You’re a swimmer?” I asked.

“I do yes, I’m part of the swimming team at the uni.” She winks and oh Rao, I thought her wink ended my life just like that. Everything she does, overwhelms me so much such that I barely recognize my own heartbeat.

“ Prob…probably the president of the student council too huh” I added, with a nervous laugh. Her face turns to a serious expression, and it appears to be that I’m right. Of course, she’s the fucking president of the student council.

“Of course you are…Well I’ve got nothing to brag, I’m just part of the stupid choir” She now laughs, and I’ve very pleased to find out that it’s even better than her giggle. She’s so gorgeous and adorable at the same time. I just want to wrap her in my arms, and then take her against the fence because she’s also super hot. Oops that’s too much.

“I don’t think being part of a group of students who sings marvelously is stupid at all…it’s fascinating really, you’re quite a…well now, that introductions are out of the way” I badly wanted to know what she meant by that pause but to push her on it would make me look so needy.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“Have a wild guess”

She just smiled at me fondly. I walk with her along the bricked pathway.  “I know it’s been hard for all of you guys, also the sound of some people crying every night doesn’t help” She pauses and was still on her spot as she looks at me straight in the eye “I’m sorry” she whispers. I was lost for words, and was surprised obviously, she’s nothing like her brother.

“My brother Is stupid really…my entire family is”

“But not you”

She looked at me, contemplating if there’s ever a tinge of sarcasm of what I said. There’s none.

“Thanks…I guess...you understand” I say, she nods and we continue our romantic walk. At least for me it is. She’s quiet for a while, fiddling with her towel. I’m a bit confused because we’ve been making so much progress and she’s not talking now.

“Are you from other planet? Or a metahuman?” then there was it. The most dreaded question ever.

“Krypton…that’s where I’m from” she scans at me again, perhaps to double check if there’s something weird she missed out, probably a third ear or an extra eye on my forehead. Because there’s this ugly stereotype for aliens.

“Not what you expected?”   


“Not really…but since you’re here…it makes sense…but at least you’re not one of them?”

“there’s an other kind?” my reaction time was pretty good, because I’m really perplexed of what she’s trying to say. Not the alien stereotype again.

“the one that wants to try to kill me” Now It’s my turn to laugh, she is kind of taken aback of my reaction. But I was more surprised of her answer.

“Why would I try to kill a pretty girl like you” Damn, that’s where I lost my chance. I really had to blurt it out because it’s been building inside me. Now she was even more dumbfounded.

“You’re funny...” her soft hand grazes on my arm. And damn, it felt great. She’s so pleasant and refined. I didn’t expect her to talk to me at all. But here we are enjoying this blissful moment under the bright moonlight.

“I’m gonna go now, I actually forgot my sweater back at my cabin, will you be okay here?” the concern in her voice is so sincere and I just want to tell her I don’t want her to go just yet, but I don’t want her to freeze to death but I also hope she forgets her sweater for the rest of the camp so I can see her like this everytime.

“Yeah …I’m good” She gives me smile one last time. 

 

 

***

 

“Nice to see you here…again”

it’s a windy night, stray hairs that have fallen from my bun blowing into my face, but I look through them up at Lena, as she stands in front of me.  This time she has her sweater along with her sweatpants, and while I’m disappointed to see her skin covered, I’m happy that she’s not going to get hypothermia.

“You too…” I say, “You still want to swim despite this chilly night…you’re crazy” I try not to sound so protective of her, but clearly that was my intention.

“The pool is heated”

I nod. She graces me with the sight of a perfect smile. “So you can’t sleep again?”

“nope…I guess Sam snoring doesn’t help at all.”

My heart beats itself out of my chest when she moves and takes a seat next to me, leaning back against the fence the same way I am. Like okay, I know you like to be dramatic, heart, but I really need you to get back in there and keep me alive, thanks.

“Yeah? Well my room mate Veronica, I don’t know if you’ve met her…but she snores loud too…but tha’ts not the reason I couldn’t…sleep”

“mmmm.” I nod as if I understood what she meant.

“I have bad dreams”

I’m sure if you let me cuddle the shit out of you then maybe I could get them to disappear. No? Shit I’m staring too hard, Kara calm down.

I divert my attention to the hem of my sweater, keeping my internal monologue to myself because she does not need to know that I’d like to cuddle her. She’d probably be disgusted with the thought of my kind even trying to touch her.

“You wanna maybe…want to talk about it? I’m here to listen but also, I don’t think you want to, so do you want to talk about swimming or something”

She looks at me, so intently I got nervous all of a sudden., and wow I was right about her eyes, it’s just the most enchanting and beautiful thing ever, and her face is just pure glory even after swim without any make up on. A smile slowly cuts her lips, and I just want to kiss her right and then, but I didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“I’m sure it will help a lot, but you’re right, I don’t want to think about it…thanks for offerting though” I hum that being my casual way to say welcome.

“We can talk about your singing skills”

“What about it? pffft…I’m not like beyonce or something”

“Well atleast you can sing, I think music is such a compelling form of art…too bad it’s the one thing I’m not good at”

“Yeah? Glad there’s one thing you can’t do” , I joke and she laughs, and its just symphony to my ears.

“Well we just won some stupid competition 2 weeks ago, like an interstate thing…how about you tell me about your swimming…what do you do?”

“I do freestyles, butterfly, breaststrokes, backstrokes…”

My eyes are wide with amazement, I have no idea the half of what she said but I know it’s amazing. She’s amazing.

“Isn’t breaststroke that one where they, like…” I trail off and just do a little demonstration with my hands to explain myself, making her crack up.

“exactly like that…you could be part of the team…you’re not a swimmer are you?”

“now, you’re just making fun of me”

She finishes her little giggle fit, calming down and facing me again seriously. “we should have a race”

No fucking way. Absolutely not.

There is now way I am getting into that pool with her to watch her swim in front of me, all of that skin on show and oh gosh all of the fun we could have, just us two in the secrecy of the night.

Come to think about it. Okay that’s not a bad idea.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah…why not right? I mean I know you probably have some innate skills as you know…as an alien, and I have the swimmer skills…so it would be fair. Next time you can’t sleep, bring your swimsuit and I’ll let you into the pool. We can race and swim around a bit. Much more fun that you just watching me, right?”  


“Yes alright…you’ve convinced me- wait I was not…I’m not watching you…but yeah Okay I’m in”

There’s suddenly excitement in her eyes, or is it something else? Before I know it, she says she needs to return to her cabin, leaving me to sit there again and watch her leave.

She’s straight. I should just get that into my mind. Stay strong Kara.

 

 

***

 

I tell Lena about my adoptive family, I don’t know why she finds interest about my life all of a sudden, but she seems sincere. She’s really easy to feel comfortable around. I know I can trust her, and so I told her about my sexuality. And told her one instance, when I caught Alex and her girlfriend making out. She then asks me why would I feel so freaked out since I’m gay and must have watched videos with much more than what I saw, but I go beet red in the face and quickly assure her that it is not the same thing and it was totally different situation. She just shrugs after I finish telling her that, ripping off her sweater to reveal a one piece instead of the bikini I was hoping for. She catches me looking and instead of being weirded out, she just smirks and gives me a wink.

Um…that’s not very straight.

“I’m not chancing anything with the drag of a two piece, I’m here to win”

Oh that’s why she smirked. Damn another hope crushed.

I just raise my hands in surrender, taking a step back. “Well my apologies Michael Phelps” We haven’t really introduced ourselves with our first names yet, so I just call her that even though I know her name is Lena. She calls me Beyonce and it makes me feel so special even though she’s mocking me in one end.

“You know you’re going to win anyway right?”

Truth be told, water is one of my weakness despite my superpowers. She just shrugs again.

She slips into the water, looking back at me, once she resurfaces, gesturing me to join her. I do as she says, slipping off my shirt, nice and slow to give her a show. I mean she maybe straight, but I’m gay and I have hopes and dreams okay? I can still try and I know how to seduce. We have tricks up in our sleeves, and sometimes you realize that straight girls aren’t really straight as they seem.

She does a double take, originally just glancing over at me to see if I was doing what she said, but then she stares a bit longer at my midsection, her eyes lingering on my well defined abs, something that I’m aware of thank you very much. Her eyes immediately following my hands as they pull my sweatpants down my legs.

Yet again, that is not very straight, dear Lena.

I join her in the water finally, sucking in and making my stomach taut. I mean I don’t’ really have to since my body is already nice to look at (as I’ve been told), but added effect can’t hurt me here, so might as well.

It’s a few moments of getting used to the water and preparing ourselves and then we’re racing, because wow this is really something she offered to do and something I agreed to go along with.

She wins, Did I let her? I don’t care. But she’s clearly winning on impressing me with those fancy flip turns and shit, but I’m proud of myself for not being a gay mess and not being as far behind as I should be.

Either way, she touches the wall first, and then it’s maybe 6 seconds before I reach the wall and finish. She informs me that 6 seconds is like 6 years in swimming time, but I really don’t care. Watching her chest heaving to catch her breath is a reward is enough for me. I catch her eyes dipping to my abs a few times as well.

Well gosh babe, I can give you a free pass of touching it if you want to.

“I think I did pretty good, though considering you know how to do those flips” I motioned carelessly.

“Flip turns” Of course I know what it’s called, but hearing her explain it and watching her demonstrate for me is worth acting obtuse.

I then take it up a notch and ask if she can help me do one, and her hands touching my skin helps me flip over is nothing short of exhilarating. Sure the pool is heated, but I feel exponentially hotter in the spots where she touches me, the feel of her fingers on me causing my brain to short circuit and make everything fuzzy.

We finish her little teaching session, she deciding it’s time to get out of the pool area. She also decides that we should shower off, as in like really shower. I remind her that I don’t have underwear and neither does she, but she seems unbothered and leads the way into the locker room. I follow because why wouldn’t i?

There are showers along the sides of two walls, seven across on each side. She goes to the right and I got to the left. She starts to strip and I tense up, being the idiotic am as I strangle out a noise that I can’t classify as something I’ve heard myself emit before. My arms are shooting out to stop her, and she freezes, looking at me intently with those suddenly darkened blue eyes.

“You okay?”

“Sorry I just…Sorry…this is weird, but I just wasn’t expecting that. I didn’t think you’d be comfortable with doing that since I’m…you know” Gay as gay can be.

She places her hand on my wrist pushing it back to my side as the other follows, getting the hint. “ I trust you”

If that isn’t the best thing I’ve ever heard…

I mean I bet a moan in another situation would be pretty nice too, but this one is nice for now.

“Okay.” Wow. Lame alert. That was really all I can say. Because I’m wrecked and deceased.

“Are you okay with it? Because if you’re not comfortable-”

“Yeah…I am…but are you?” I cut her and I really want to make sure if she is.

Her hands move from my wrist to my hands and squeezing once before letting go. “ I am”

We break apart, getting on with out changing out of our swimwear and showering. I keep y back to her, and when I have to turn around to wash off my back and my hair, I close my eyes and keep them shut. I’d love to look and my instincts telling me to take this opportunity but the more logical side of me tell me it’s wrong. No matter how I’m desperate of her, I respect her. She trusts me and I will never forgive myself if I ever do something to change that.

I finish before her, putting on my sweatpants and shirt, gathering my swimsuit afterwards and stuffing it into my towel after squeezing out the water. I let my heair drip onto my shirt not really ever having a problem with it.

She’s still showering, so I remain leaning against the shower wall, angling my body to the right and keeping my eyes forward, not allowing myself to take once glance at Lena. After a few dreadful minutes of fighting against myself, the water shuts off. I still don’t look, though not until she comes up and taps on the shoulder to let me know she’s changed.

I turn and look at her again, my eyes pleased to see her since I’ve gone so long purposefully not admiring her beauty like it deserves to be admired. 

She wraps her arms around me and embraces me.

Right then and there, in the locker room after she shared a shower space with me.

This day could not get weirder. Or more perfect on my end.

“Do you want me to walk you back to your cabin?” I don’t know why I offer it. It could be a mix of things. 1. My desire to spend more time with her, 2. The fact that I’m still trying to work my charm and get her to possibly see me in a more romantic light and 3. Something just tells me that she desperately needs someone, and hell if I’m not going to be that person. I will be anyone she wants me to be if we’re being completely honest.

“I…I would really appreciate that…are you sure?”

“Yeah…I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t prepared to through with it”

“Thank you.”

We walk side by side along the path that leads to her cabin, our shoulders bumping from time to time. She’s more quiet now, and less talkative than usual, and I realized that I crave for her even in her most innocent form. I’m guessing she’s a bit tired now that she’s done her nightly activity.

A twig snaps in the distance and her hand suddenly grasps mine, holding tightly before relaxing a bit. She goes to pull away, but I make a bold move and lace our fingers together. She doesn’t fight it, not one bit and instead leans against me a bit more as we walk now.

We stop a bit away from the cabins, both of us not really sure how her brother or anyone would react if they saw her with me, so I’m just going to let her walk the rest of the way alone. She thanks me again, sincere and genuinely grateful.

“You take care Lena” that’s the first time I’ve said her name, and I’m worried that she’s going to think I’m a stalker since we’re not supposed to technically know each other’s names.

“Well goodnight, Kara”  


Oh. 

 

***

 

Lesley grabs me as I walk back into the cabin, but she’s smart enough to bring a hand up to muffle my groan of surprise, not expecting her to lunche at me this late at night.

I honestly didn’t even expect her to be awake.

“Where have you been?” she asks, barey giving me a second to breathe and calm myself down and once she lets me go. I begin to notice how different she looks. Her hair isn’t platinum white anymore, she looks like a normal blonde like me, a massive difference from the first time I saw her.

“Lesley…wait are you crying?”

“Shut up!” she hisses, grabbing my shoulders harshly. The Lesley I know always had the strong exterior. “You can’t speak a word of this, you hear me?”

“Golly…yeah…calm down”

“Leave me alone and I’ll leave you alone okay?”

“You’re so weird, what’s got into you?” I say rubbing my shoulder walking over to my bunk pretending I got hurt, she following after me since hers is just across from mine.

Lesley purposely avoids any form of eye contact with me.

“I don’t know what I want anymore Kara, I feel like this power I have…it’s a curse”

Shit. They got to her? Some of this stuff is actually working?

“I don’t know what to do, I thought at first that what I have was special and it’s a gift…now I just want to be back to my old self…it’s so confusing Kara”

I hug her to stop her tears from falling. I know this is what she needs right now. I consider Lesley as a friend and I’ going to do all I can to help comfort her in her time of need.

“It’s okay Lesley, It’s understandable to feel this way, but you’re meant to do great things, that’s why you have your powers, no matter what you are, you will always have people that support you, like me…and I’m pretty awesome , so you should feel perfectly fine knowing that”

She punches my shoulder, and I respond by giving a fake groan. She nods before climbing up to her bed and settling in. I follow her lead, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

The seminar that night shakes some people up.

We get how God created earth for humans and stuff and how Jesus died on the cross for our sins but the way they work it and the scriptures they read aloud.

I don’t know but it triggers guilt.

Guilt I didn’t even know I possessed the capability of feeling. Is this how they’re doing it on the “make your kids straight again” camp? How is Alex handling these things? It could be worse for her. Since when have I ever felt bad for being and alien and gay? Kind of now I guess.

Jesus died for his people and all we’re doing to repay him is make my whole existence an entire sin?

I feel awful. I feel twice the sadness, knowing that Alex feels the same way most probably.

Lesley, vowed to suppress her powers now and live like the human she was before. We let her talk it out, both Sam and I have that same look of despair, since our case is much more different. I should probably build a spaceship, and be in another planet now, because I’ve never felt so unwelcomed, just now.

 

 

***

 

A few nights each week, I’ve been pretending that I can’t sleep, just wanting a way to spend time with Lena. There’s only one and a half weeks left now, and my time with her is dwindling, but tonight I don’t go out in search for her or to place I know she’ll find me.

I purposely walk to a different area of the camp, nowhere near the pool, or the counselor cabins, instead choosing to head towards the basketball and tennis courts. I grab one of the worn basketballs out of the supply box, bouncing it on the ground and listening to the sound of it echo throughout the silence of the night. I shoot it a few times, sometimes laughing at myself because I majorly suck and sometimes just standing there with the ball in my hands, feeling the material as I just think.

Lesley quits being a metahuman.

Sam cries silently at night as much as possible.

I’m trying to woo a straight girl.

Everything is so fucked up.

But the main thing I focus on is the fact that there’s a part of me that feels ashamed of being an alien and very gay. Sexuality was never an issue in Krypton, but I feel dirty for wanting another girl, but yet I still know that I’ll never want a boy even if I tried. So am I just going to now live my life in a constant state of guilt? Not to mention my contrition about my biology being an alien?

A hand suddenly atop the ball as I hold it, and I don’t remember growing a third arm, so I’m pretty sure it’s not mine, I feel another hand grasp the bottom, and soon the ball is out of my hold. I look up already pretty sure, I know who it is.

Lena.

She found me?

“Can’t sleep”

I mean obviously. “yeah.” I said plainly.

“For real this time…I presume” Our eyes meet, and there’s just such a knowing look in them that I realize I’ve been caught. She knows I’ve been faking it after the first few nights. “I know you’ve been pretending just to spend time with me, and I really appreciate it. It’s nice having a friend with me and I think you understand how much I need it at times, the thing is I’ve gotten to know you pretty well, and I can tell something is bothering you, so what is it? You can tell me” She say it in the most delicate way, bringing warmth to my heart.

“Just a bit shaken up…I guess”

“By all this?”

“Yeah?  My friend Lesley, she said her being different, and having her cool power is a curse. It’s just really strange right now, for everyone…I can’t believe I’m telling you this by the way”

Her eyes soften, and somehow that’s possible even when she’s the sweetest and most gentle person already. “I can tell, it usually gets like this when…”

“the seminar”

“Mmm”

“Yeah…”  
  
“I mean it got to us, Sam cries every night, she said half of the time she feels worthless and the other half is her wanting to be human…even the parts where I supposed to feel guilt about being gay…I…”

“You what?” she takes a step closer to me, throwing the ball to the side. I watch it bounce and listen to the sound it emits, and when it rolls to a stop I finally look back to her.   
  
“I don’t know…” She tilts her head, and while the sight is unbearably beautiful, my mind isn’t in the right place to dwell on it.  “I felt it…and now… I don’t feel like myself anymore, I feel like everything about me is wrong, but I also know that it’s who I am, and I can’t really change it you know? I can’t help what I am, but then I also feel like I’m no use of this planet, no use to my family.”

“Oh Kara, nothing about you is wrong, you’re you…alien or human, gay or not, you’re meant to be that way. If things are slightly different, I’d probably be in your shoes, an alien in Krypton, it’s not your fault you’re here. You shouldn’t doubt every bit of who you are. I’m fortunate enough to have met you, this way.”

What the hell is she doing? Is this part of her mother’s plan? Does she know that I’m a hard case and so she’s using Lena to get to me even more? Are they doing some type of reverse psychology or something?

“I’m pretty sure that goes against what your family tells us everyday.”

“Don’t listen to them”

“Are you messing with me?”

 “No.” She sighs, taking another step closer and leans, her forehead touching mine. “But I think you’re messing with me”

“What…no…Lena…I would never”

“You care about me more than anyone ever has. I barely know you, and yet I feel so comfortable and at ease when you’re around…I think about you all the time…I know I shouldn’t be…feeling this…or noticing these things, But I do, I’m crazy about you Kara”

“Lena…I don’t understand”

“Don’t change yourself, I like you for who you are, You don’t have to be human or straight to be accepted, I accept you.”

“But your brother—“

“He’s wrong, Kara…He doesn’t know how to love” Our faces grow closer, her nose nudging against mine. It all feels surreal, and I’m pretty sure that I’m dreaming. “But I do.”

“this feelings, I feel for you, no matter what or how wrong my family might tell me it is.” She kisses me.

It’s not a gentle little peck. It’s a full on press of the lips, smack in mine, desperate and hungry, like she’s been wanting this for a while. I’m in the same boat, so I kiss back just as much, barely able to comprehend what’s going on, just that I like it and that It feels so right.

I thread my fingers into her hair, tugging and grasping and wow that’s the best feeling ever, as well as her lips on mine. She pushes me back into the fence that surrounds the courts, my mind starting to note how many damn fences there are around this camp. I let my hands start to roam across the expanse of her back as she clings into my neck, almost moaning just from the feel of her against me and the fact that I’m actually touch her this intimately. I never thought I would actually be able to do this, but I’m really glad I am.

Her tongue, pushes into my mouth and oh wow okay, we’re doing this. She licks around, exploring my mouth, and I let her, giving her the freedom to do whatever the fuck she wants with it.  The kiss turns languid and slow, but no less passionate and sensual. We’re just feeling and wanting, trying to come to terms with what’s happening.

She breaks away suddenly and I frown, ready for the inevitable speech about she’s just realized that everything that’s happened in the past twenty minutes has been wrong and that we should forget it.

“Don’t frown…” She whispers, she takes back the space she has a minute ago, so close to me, almost taking my breath away, as she gently tucks away my messy hair, kissing my forehead then giving me a peck on my lips, and they turn up into a smile. “Don’t be sad, and don’t worry about what this means”

“What does it mean?”

“Kara, I think you may have made me realize who I am, If I’m being honest, I know I liked girls before, but too scared to act on it…but you’re here and I madly want you, and I’m going to do something about it for a change”

“I want you too”

“but we can’t”

Well. There it is. Kill me now.

“Are you kidding me right now?” I say slightly pushing her away

“You can’t just toy with me, I’m not going to agree just to fool around with you until camp ends or whatever, you’ve completely put me into a different mess, even worse than where I was moments ago… fucking unbelievable” I start to fix my hair and zip up my sweater.

“I don’t wanna toy with you Kara, but that’s what I would be doing if we actually got into a relationship. I’d never be able to tell my parents about you, I’d have to keep you a secret. I just don’t want you to doubt yourself ever, like I did.”

“I’m sorry for yelling, but what now?”

“I’m not playing with you Kara, I would never. I respect you and you respect me, you make me feel safe. Last time my brother tried to kill this girl who I got really close with, he even hurt me, but the thought of you getting hurt…that would hurt me the most.” They hurt her? That’s mental.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to rest against me, her muscles relaxing once we’re pressed together. Her face digs into the crook of my neck , and I let my chin come to rest atop of her head. I hear small cries coming out of her. And I can imagine how hard this is for her.  

“I want to be with you , But I don’t know if I can…not with my mother…my brother being the man he is…I can’t imagine what they’ll do to you”

“Sshhh…don’t worry…. I’ll let you figure it out okay? I’ll give you space. I’ll give you time. But you have to give me one thing in return.”

“Kara…”  
  
“Let’s swap numbers”

“What?”

“this way I’m just a call away or text away if you need someone to talk to, or you’re in trouble. I don’t like knowing that you’re not safe Lena. It’ll make me feel better knowing that I have a way of knowing when to save you, then I’ll protect you. I promise.”

“This isn’t about me remember? This is about you being safe away from my family Kara. They’re dangerous.”  


“I can take care of myself. Promise me to think this over”

She nods and kisses me again, that euphoric feeling encompassing me once again. And I really hope I’ll be able to experience it again. We then bring our phones out to exchange numbers and once the deed is done, she hugs me. We hold each other for a few glorious moments, and then sadly we have to break a part. “I’ll see you around, Beyonce”

“You too Michael Phelps”

 

 

***

I keep my promise.

I stay away form places I know Lena is stationed. And I don’t look for her during meals to possible make eye contact with her like I usually do. I also don’t go out at night, staying in my cabin and listening to my friends sleep while I remain wide awake.

It’s frustrating and heart-wrenching. Even worse when I know she feels exactly the same, and she doesn’t want me to hurt.

A hand whacks my stomach, waking me up as the air is forced out of my chest from the hit.

“What the hell Sam”

“You’re phone is ringing you idiot” Sam mumbles still half as sleep as she throws my phone onto the bed and slinks back into her own.

It’s Lena.

I answer it in a blink, my heart pounding against my chest as I throw the blankets and sheets off me, already preparing to fly to wherever she is right now.

“Lena?” I heard her so frail on the other end.   


“Kara, they know” her voice is quiet and her tone is shaky, close to craking, as if she’s about to breakdown.

The line hangs up before I can ask any more questions, but I’ll manage or at least I’ll find a way to manage without knowing exactly where she is.

I hurriedly went out, my feet carry me, I don’t know the next thing I know I’m off the ground.

I first check the courts, that being the most recent area I know Lena has been hanging, out but she’s not there. I run over to her cabin, that being the next closest place. I don’t care if her mother or the other counselors see me this time. I just need to see if she’s here. She’s not, nobody spots me. I fly off again, my body is suddenly on adrenaline and I won’t stop until I find her.

At the pool. And I feel like an idiot because I really should’ve checked here first. But I can hate myself later. All I see is Lena, running towards me when she sees me landing carefully on the ground.

I wrap Lena in my arms not even asking if she’s okay, just enveloping her in my warmth and comfort, wanting her to know that I’m here now.

“I’m sorry…I pushed you away…I was stupid, I’m not going to let my family decide for me again”

“Hey calm down…tell me what happened.” I soothe her with my strong arms. She catches herself. “I couldn’t just pretend anymore Kara, my mother knows about you, somehow Veronica found out about us sneaking around, she tried to call my brother Lex. But I told her, I won’t let anyone break us apart, not even Lex...”

“So are you ready to try this with me?” I ask her.

“Yes”

 

 

 

***

“I can’t believe you got Lena Luthor out of all of this shit camp”

I just smirk and pretend to zip up my lips tossing the imaginary key to the side.

“Seriously Danvers, how the hell did you get a Luthor all over you”

“I just did” I say shrugging. Sam wraps me in a headlock, wresltling me onto the bed, I laugh and fights against her, but I give in when Lesley joins in and helps Sam. “Fine! If you must know, we’re officially dating”

“You didn’t just get a Luthor loving an alien, but you also turned her gay”

I can’t believe It’s the last day of the camp, we’re really off to return home.

the ride home with my mother is silent, and she hasn’t asked if the camp has worked yet, but when she does I’m ready to tell her that I’m still her Kara. I don’t think I’m going to need to go to where Alex went as well, since I’m pretty sure I’m still gay thanks to my camp counselor. But if Lena will be there, then I’ll go through all of the stupid seminars again and again.

“ _Beyonce, want to hang out next week?”_

Speaking of Lena.

_For you, Always_.

_Coffee?_

She’s already putting in the effort to spend time with me and see me outside of camp, wanting this to work, just as much as I do, and I love her even more for it.

_“Give me a time and place, and I’ll be there Phelps”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
